In a blast furnace operation or similar operation for melting or processing metals, a pipe is utilized to inject a catalyst source into a vat to aid in the melting of the metal. Previously, the pipe used to transport the catalyst would be consumed rapidly within the vat and need to be replaced on a frequent basis. Disclosed herein is an improvement to that pipe. The improved pipe can perform the function of carrying the catalyst to the desired area while lasting many times the life span of the previously-used pipe. Disclosed herein is a method and device for manufacturing this improved pipe.